


Duyên

by Lerine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Follows Canon, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerine/pseuds/Lerine
Summary: A journey inside Riku's heart, and how his feelings for Sora started changing. For the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your reading and leave a comment/critique/whatever if you feel like it :)

If Riku had to be honest, he had a crush on Kairi when they were little, and it went on until he was 15. Then he saw something change in the way Sora looked at her and he just knew he felt the same as he did for her.

  
From that moment they weren't just best friends anymore, now they were rivals too, and Riku knew he had to pay attention to Sora because, seeing how Kairi behaved when they were together, she probably felt something for him too.  
And that had made Riku so mad.  
It wasn't Sora's or Kairi's fault, one cannot control this kind of situation, he knew that, but he just couldn't help the feeling of irritation whenever the two of them talked and laughed together, as if they were already a couple.  
  
He didn't have time to dwell on it though, when the darkness came and destroyed their lives as they knew them.  
He felt so angry then, and jealous too, because he wanted to save Kairi, but apparently that just wasn't his destiny.  
All those feelings of jealousy and rage made the darkness grow in his heart and, well, the rest is history.  
At least he was glad that at that time he managed to clear his head and regain control of his body and heart, just enough to help Sora close the door, to REALLY help him for the first time since the beginning of that mess.  
  
After that he had a lot of time to think (and feel bad), but what was done was done, and all he could do now was help keep Sora safe while Namine worked on making him regain his memories.  
  
That was probably when something shifted inside of him.  
He would think about what had happened, and about Sora, and his heart would hurt so much he'd have to go and find some Heartless to kill just to stop himself from overthinking things.  
  
He felt guilty, and sad, and lost, but amidst all those negative feelings there was something different, something strong and incredible which made Riku's heart flutter when he thought about how Sora's sky-blue eyes would look at everything with the excitement of a child that was seeing the world for the first time, or the way his smile brightened up his whole face so much he could have competed with the sun.  
  
Riku wasn't sure what he was feeling or why, or maybe he knew and that scared him, but then, Sora woke up and he put his feelings aside and started to look out for him from afar.  
  
He felt a mixture of joy and guilt anytime the King told him that Sora was desperately searching for him.  
  
_"You don't need to hide from him. He doesn't blame you for anything that has happened, and you shouldn't too."_ would say the King.  
  
_"I can't meet him, not yet."_ would say Riku.  
  
He was sure that if he met him at the time, he would have probably broke down crying.  
Too much had happened, and he still had to deal with these new feelings towards Sora.  
  
When they finally met, however, was Sora the one who broke down.  
Thanks to Kairi he was able to see his face behind Ansem's, and he started crying telling him for how long he had looked for him, incredulous he finally found him.  
Riku felt the familiar pang of guilt again, and again felt something else too, much stronger now that Sora was beside him, one of his hand in his, and he just felt so bad seeing him cry.  
_"You don't have to cry for me, I was always watching over you."_  he wanted to say _"And I always will."_ , but alas he said nothing.  
  
After the battle against Xemnas it was time to go home, and Sora, always being his gentle self, helped Riku to walk until they reached the shore, the Dark Margin.  
  
There they started talking, and while they were doing that, Riku finally understood.  
Those weren't the same feelings he had for Kairi.  
They were much stronger.  
What he had felt for Kairi was like a tugging at his heart, what he felt for Sora was instead, like someone was trying to pull his heart out each time he looked, or just so much as thought about him.  
He knew what he had to do to make this right, but still...after all that happened, he wasn't sure he could say something about it to Sora.  
Of course he feared losing him if he told him anything (even though a voice deep inside him told him that Sora would never end their friendship for something like that), but how long could he live hiding how he really felt?  
  
Time passed and Sora and Riku where called to Yen Sid's tower to discuss important matters.  
It was decided that they will have to take up on the Mark of Mastery exam in order to become true Keyblade Masters.  
  
When the exam began, that's when the unthinkable happened.  
  
Xehanort managed to almost make Sora one of his vessels, and Riku remembers that moment as the most terrifying of his entire life.  
Sometimes Riku has nightmares about that moment, but in his nightmares Lea is a second too late, and he watches heartbroken as Sora opens his eyes and the sky-blue he learned to love isn't there anymore, instead replaced with a golden which screams: _This is all wrong_.  
He's sure Sora has nightmares too, he can see it in his eyes.  
He knows him too well to not notice it.  
  
After another night of nightmares in which Sora was always just out of reach as he tried to save him, Riku gets up with a resolution, he's going to tell Sora how he feels.  
Sora will depart from Yen Sid's tower in a couple of days, and Riku can't wait anymore.  
  
He's afraid and pretty sure that he's trembling when he goes to find Sora.  
He sees him at the entrance of the tower, sitting on the steps and looking at the sky.  
  
"Hey Sora." he said, showing more confidence than he really had.  
Sora turned to look at him with a bright smile.  
"Hey Riku! Came here to keep me company?" Sora said, and then moved a little to the side so that Riku could sit beside him.  
Riku went to sit with him and a couple of minutes passed in silence.  
Riku was reminded of how Sora, Kairi and him would spend hours sitting by the Paopu tree just chatting and gazing at the sea.  
"So, Sora..." he started.  
  
Sora turned to face Riku again.  
  
"I...need to tell you something, and I need you to listen." he said before turning back to look at the sky.  
He couldn't quite look Sora in the eye.  
Sora on the other hand was curious and gave Riku a questioning look.  
  
"Uhmm sure. What is it?"  
  
Riku took in a deep breath.  
There was no coming back.  
  
"I have been thinking about something during the last years. It's something difficult to explain, but, I've been feeling...different."  
  
Sora looked concerned then.  
"Different? Wait, has it to do with the darkness? You know I'm here to help you if you ever need me, right?" he said alarmed.  
Riku couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.  
"Yes Sora, I know. But no, it has nothing to do with the darkness." he said sighing. "It's something much more powerful, something I can't control. The only thing I can do about it, is what I'm doing right now."  
  
Sora was really getting nervous, he didn't knew what Riku was talking about, and he thought his friend was in some kind of danger.  
He was almost going to ask Riku what was going on when he turned to him, and with the most serious tone he had, said:  
"The thing is, Sora, that I've fallen in love with you."  
  
Time stopped for a second.  
  
That was it, he told him, now all he had to do was wait for a reaction, and prepare himself for the rejection.  
  
Sora stayed still, wide-eyed and with his mouth slightly open.  
  
"Riku."  
  
Riku gulped, his throat going dry and his ears ringing.  
He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He was not ready for this, he could feel his eyes stinging.  
  
"Riku." Sora repeated, this time with a slightly worried tone.  
Then he hastily brought one hand to Riku's face to wipe a tear off.  
Riku hadn't even noticed he had started crying. He didn't do it often, and when he did, he payed attention to not being seen.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"Why are you apologizing Riku?" Sora said, and before Riku could answer he brought his other hand to Riku's face and said, with the biggest smile Riku had ever seen on his face,  
  
"I feel the same way, you dork."  
  
Riku could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat at that moment.  
There was a sob and then Riku really started crying, but this time it was because of how relieved and happy he felt.  
He could feel a smile forming on his face, and his tears wouldn't stop. He was a real mess.  
All the tension draining from him as he looked into Sora's eyes, which were a little watery because Sora too was so happy he thought his heart would burst.  
  
He had felt this way for Riku for a long time. Since he started looking for him after saving the worlds for the first time, and his affection only grew stronger each day.  
  
Between sobs Riku managed to get out a "Who's the dork now?" before laughing and kissing Sora.  
Their first kiss was just perfect, a little messy because of their inexperience, but incredibly sweet nonetheless.  
  
When later they came back inside the tower, they were both smiling from ear to ear, and their hearts were perfectly in tune.  
  
Everything was just how it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I had to write it!  
> I really like the idea of Riku being a dork, who just tries hard not to be one.  
> He's fragile, please, take care of him.  
> Plus, I suck at naming, so I found a word that I thought was good for the title http://wordstuck.co.vu/tagged/duyen


End file.
